User blog:Timberdash/LeafClan
|-|Creation rules= Creation rules *Anyone can make a LeafClan cat, but you have to ask before making a leader/deputy/head medicine cat *You are allowed 1 shrub watcher, 2 leaf chasers, 3 tree guards, and 1 normal medicine cat(will be explained later) *Make sure your characters follow all wiki rules! *Please treat LeafClan as a Clan |-|Clan Stereotypes= Clan Character :LeafClan cats typically don’t seek trouble. However, they aren’t trusted by the other Clans because they’re always...observing other cats. This, leads them into problems they shouldn’t be involved into, giving them the reputation of snoops. :Most LeafClan cats were hard workers, as they each have their own jobs based on their skill set. This allows makes them happier(as they’re doing something they’re good at) and makes LeafClan as Clan where everybody helps. :LeafClan is oddly connected with the trees. Queens have their kits inside of a tree, and trees are most commonly used in battle and for hunting. However, trees don’t give LeafClan cats any special powers. Clan Appearance :LeafClan cats can be any color or have any pelt pattern. The only really uncommon kind of cats are calico cats. :They are often tall and skinny with very long tails and claws. Stereotypes :Here is a list of all the stereotypes often associated with LeafClan *LeafClan cats are untrustworthy *LeafClan cats are snoops *LeafClan is more of a Tribe than a Clan *They live in a Twoleg den, so they must be kittypets! *They’re a bunch of cowards |-|Jobs= Jobs :LeafClan is a Clan that splits their Clan into jobs, each warrior is in a job that they specialize in. This is similar to the Tribes. Leaf Chaser :As the second most common job in LeafClan, leaf-chasers are cats that specialize in catching prey. They can be recognized for their small bodies and nimble paws. :Most Leaf-chasers are brown or tabby cats, helping them blend into the forest. They are often intelligent and fast footed cats, able to think on their feet. Tree Guards :The tree guards is the most common LeafClan job and the most honorable. Tree guards are cats who guard the Clan and do most of the fighting. These cats go on hunting patrols with leaf chasers to guard them, and they also participate in all battles(unless injured or sick and such). :They can be recognized by their strong bodies and/or bright pelts. Shrub Watchers :The second least common job in LeafClan is considered the least honorable. Shrub watchers watch from the shrubs, seeing what is going on in their territory. They don’t only watch for outside threats, but they are tasked to spy on their Clanmates to see if there is any code breaking. :Shrub watchersare often small and have tortoiseshell or dark ginger pelts Medicine Cats :There are a limit of five normal medicine cats at a time in LeafClan. However, there is always a head medicine cat. The head medicine cat is the second highest rank in the Clan, they help out with job testing, and deliver omens from StarClan. Current head medicine cat: Sunnybee |-|Floura/Fauna= Prey, Predators, Herbs, Illnesses, and Poisons Prey *Voles - common *Mice - common *Rabbits - uncommon *Ravens - uncommon *Robins - common *Crows - common *Squirrel - common Predators *Owls - common *Foxes - uncommon *Badgers - rare *Dogs - uncommon Herbs *Dandilion - juices can be used to expel poison, leaves used for stomach aches - common *Chickweed — used against greencough - common *Wood sorrel - used to give sick cats an appetite - uncommon *Borage - used to fight coughs, helps queen’s milk come - uncommon *Catmint - banned as cats enjoy getting drunk on it - common *Gorse - used to fight infection - rare *Marigold - pulp used to fight infection - common *Cobweb - used to seal wounds - common Illnesses *Whitecough - mild chest infection - common *Greencough - extremely dangerous chest infection - rare *Infected bites - a bite from an animal that got infected - uncommon *Splinters - you know what this is - common *Redcough - when a cat coughs up blood Poisons/Prohibited plants Poisons and plants prohibited of use by medicine cats. *Catmint - used to fight green cough but prohibited as cats enjoy getting high on it - common *Yew berries - known as deathberries - uncommon *Water hemlock - rare *Creeper berries - Virginia Creeper berries - common |-|Territory= Territory :LeafClan makes its home in the outskirts of a deciduous forest right outside ThunderClan territory. The trees aren’t thick here and the seasons are harsh. Camp :The LeafClan camp is the abandoned Twoleg nest just outside of ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory, its a bit tight, but it does its job. On the walls of the camp grow many useful herbs. Hunting grounds :This area is much covered by bushes and high trees, prefect for catching prey of all kinds. Apprentices will test eachother to see who can catch the most prey. Training Grounds :Mentors take their apprentices here to battle train and practice their hunting/or stalking skills. It is not a rare sight to find an apprentice there practicing their skills. ThunderClan border :LeafClan keeps this border heavily guarded, being scared of an invasion and all. By extent, tree guards have built somewhat of a wall around here, keeping rival warriors out. Stream :This stream appears near the end of LeafClan territory. Medicine cats will got there to collect herbs, leaf-chasers go there to hunt, and everyone else goes there to hang out. Testing grounds :On the back of LeafClan camp is the area where kits are tested for their job. It is covered in bushes and various herbs. |-|Techniques= LeafClan skills *Tree climbing *Stealth - LeafClan cats are extremely sneaky Tree Guard secrets *Branch attack - they climb up a tree and stay up on a branch, waiting to pounce on top of an enemy warrior *Climbing - force the enemy to follow you up a tree, this attack is typically used on RiverClan and WindClan warriors as they aren’t taught to climb trees *Bark claws - when a LeafClan warrior puts bark over their claws - making them sharper Leaf chaser skills *Stalking prey in shadows/thin forest *Being quiet Shrub Watcher Skills *Stealth (duh) *Being silent |-|History= :LeafClan was founded by Leafwish, a brown tabby trans tom. |-|Allegiances= Leader: Maplestar (Timber) Deputy: Liontail (Clodlord) Head medicine cat: Sunnybee (Timber) Medicine cats: Foxshade (Timber) Tree guards Willowsong (Timber) Leaf chasers Harepounce (Timber) Shrub watchers Wolfshade (Timber) RESERVED for AlexTheSnivy Queens Scorchleaf (Timber) Kits Gingerkit (Timber) Elders Stumpfire (Timber) Category:Blog posts Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Work In Progress